The introduction of numerous smart buildings, distributed energy sources, and energy storage systems poses challenges in operation and control. A centralized control center may over burden its SCADA system and computing machines by collecting every pertinent measurement and calibrating optimal operation schemes. On the other hand, due to privacy concerns, communities are not willing to share all of their information. Multi-agent decision making strategies become appealing for the above mentioned reasons.